You Can't Run Away From Love
by Animeclo
Summary: Suddenly appearing on her mothers doorstep, Kagome didn't envision this to be how her life would end up. With the trust and promises now broken, will her relationship with Sesshoumaru finally end? He didn't expect the current cause of events to happen but will he be able to mend all the hurt and betrayal he has caused? What will befall the now dysfunctional couple?
1. Sorrow & Guilt

Chapter 1 - Sorrow & Guilt

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

' _ **Flashbacks**_ '

* * *

The rain fell heavily against every bare surface visible, the normal serene, picturesque view was distorted by the darkness that now lay above, a thick sheet of grey cloud. The sun was hidden, sand, sea and sky combined into one, birds didn't chirp in hiding and trees shook from the brute force of the wind. Waves crashed heavily against the bricks which stacked to form a heavy wall, the water overflowed onto the streets nearby.

"Crap!" A figure, barely visible in the unyielding downpour, struggled with the luggage she currently had. The bus she travelled in had disappeared long ago, leaving her behind in a struggling mass, the luggage burying her petite form.

She now peered towards the house in front, it's beauty remained untouched by time, the garden, although slightly waterlogged, held an array of bright, vibrant flowers surrounded by gravel and the house itself was still well kept with the same dark wood door and white panelled walls. It had only been 2 years, yet it felt like a lifetime.

With an umbrella in one hand and the mountain of luggage in the other she made her way towards the door, heartbeat increasing and body heating up, the few steps it took from the little white wicket gate to the dark wood door were daunting. After a moment of composure a hand lightly knocked on the door, three knocks in total. Eyes staring at the door now took great wonder in the floor beneath them, the creak of the door and a harsh gasp were heard by her ears. The bags beside her were taken in one by one by a dainty hand barley visible from the corner of her eyes, bravely she lifted her head and met the enraged eyes of her mother, their original deep blue hue darkening to a sickening black.

"Just what do you think you are doing here young lady?!"

"Glad to know you still care for me mother." Walking past the rigid body she sat on the sofa and let out a deep sigh, the cool fabric soothing her fiery muscles. Her mother followed after her, her pyjama clad body still tense, the incessant tapping of her foot made her want to sever her ears.

"Why are you here? You know that you shouldn't-" Her mother was livid and rightly so, she had prepared herself for the rage and disappointment, however the scornful and vulgar telling off would then make way for the help she'd so desperately need.

"It's him... the house, the family, all of it!" Her mother's jaw tensed further, claws dug into the pale skin of her arm. A frustrated sign escaped past her lips and her fingers buried into her hair, a habit her daughter had took up too.

"Kagome."

"No mama! I can't take it, the pressure I've had... to just accept it as my life. It was fine before but now..." Her voice was barely a whisper. "I've tried mama, I tried so hard..." Tears leaked down her cheeks, her lips trembled and face reddened.

"My baby." Arms encircled her and her sobs broke free, her tears stained the shoulder she leaned on, her hands clenched onto the smooth fabric covering her mothers back. She was so broken, so tired. It was blissful, a perfect life before they appeared, she wasn't the issue however, it was the way it made him change.

"Sweetie, I understand completely, it was a shock to everyone and obviously affected you more. But honey, you can't just run away, have you tried talking to him?" Her daughter's sniffles slowed yet still quietly remained.

"Do you think I've just sat back and done nothing? I've tried, for two years and nothing's changed, all he sees in his life is them." Her head rested in her daughter's shoulder and she took a deep breath. Her eyes widened and she pulled back, her daughter's saddened eyes met her own.

"How far?" Her daughter frowned and sniffled again.

"How far? What do you-"

" ** _Kagome_**." Her voice was stern as she carefully placed her hand onto her daughter's stomach. She watched her eyes widen and the tears built up again, she collapsed onto her again, sorrow and guilt radiating from her form.

"How far?" She swallowed thickly, as her daughter's sobs increased.

"F-four months."

* * *

I have returned! I know know it has been pretty much a year since I've been gone and for that I apologise. I'm not going to say what happened but as you can guess it was serious... Anyway! I'm changing this story, after revisiting it and reading through chapters that were ready to be posted I really didn't like where I was going with the story so now I present a new and improved story!

P.s. Please point out any typos or mistakes!

Enjoy!


	2. Early Demise

Chapter 2 - Early Demise

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

' _ **Flashbacks**_ '

* * *

A path of destruction lay behind him, glass cracked under feet, wood snapped and splintered. Tables lay upturned, chairs dismembered, everything within the room was beyond recognition as his anger had everyone fleeing for the door. Everything within the room had suffered to witness his anger, yet the bed, the one object they shared, stood perfectly in place, the symbol of their time spent together, not one pillow had been moved from its original place.

She had disappeared in the midst of night and he had not noticed, she had snuck out and ran off, yet he was completely incapable of sensing her presence when she was escaping.

"Son you need to calm yourself, I am certain that-"

"Don't!" He roared. "How do expect me to be calm in this situation! She has disappeared father, gone! I want her here now yet none of you insolent beings can tell me where the fuck she is!" Most who had gathered now fled in fear, all that remained were three surprisingly calm figures.

"Dear..." His mother stepped forward, hands clasped together and brows furrowed. "I am sure she has a reason for going, this doesn't seem to be an irrational-"

"Quiet!" Another chair was shattered. He roared again and the windows shook in fear at the despair and anger he had voiced, his beast was on the verge of breaking free from the cage he was trapped within. For the girl to have caused such an uproar had confirmed his parents suspicions.

"Sess?" The third figure, who had remained in her place as a quiet observer, now stepped forward also, she could feel the harsh glare of his mother but ignored the ignorant woman. Passing both parents she paused in front of him, because he was slightly turned, she only faced his side but the beauty of his sharp features were fully directed to her.

She smiled, hoping to ease his frustration. Outwardly she held sympathy for the whole situation that had occurred but inwardly she was overjoyed with the removal of Kagome, she was just a stepping stone for Sesshoumaru anyway, a fleeting romance and now he could solely focus on her and their relationship.

"I'm sorry." She lightly grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. "We will find her, I promise." At his sigh she slid her hand onto his chest and felt the muscles flex, following her hand was her head as it too now lay on his chest beside her hand. "She'll be ok and like your mother said, she must've had an incentive, she wasn't a stupid woman." He grunted at her words and she remained where she was.

She glanced briefly over to his parents and saw their retreating forms, the tense atmosphere finally starting to ease slightly. Her arms now fully encircled him and squeezed lightly. "She'll be fine." He grunted again, and when she heard the soft click of the door signalling the exit of his parents, she buried her face into his chest and a light smirk formed on her lips. 'That insufferable woman.'

* * *

"Is it all to your liking?" Her head turned slowly towards the door to see his tall, muscular form, a smirk on his lips. Her face inflamed at the sight of his bare chest, the tight muscles rippling under his skin as he stalked towards her.

"Hm?" Her mind currently a black abyss, the only focus being the view she was currently admiring.

"Is there any changes you would wish to make?" Snapping out of her entrancement she flushed a deep shade of pink. Her eyes now locked with his own, immediately she noticed his amusement deep within, causing her cheeks to further flush, now a vibrant shade of red. She diverted her gaze to peer around the room a second time, admiring its beauty and decoration.

"N-no it, it's beautiful." His arms encircled her, tightening around her waist.

"Good." He sighed into her ear, causing her spine to tingle and waves of heat scorch her sensitive skin. This would count as the very first night they'll spend together, it had taken him three months of consistent proposals for her to finally accept. The atmosphere lay thick and heavy and with another heavy sigh he pulled away from her.

"I'm going to shower, you should go ahead and rest." He knew she was nervous, he could sense it a mile off. His beast was rattling its cage in anticipation, it wanted to devour the innocent creature now settling underneath his sheets in his bed. However as much as the temptation grew, he knew it was far too early to instigate any intimacy, a kiss and a cuddle was as far as he could stretch her unyielding principles.

He finished showering quickly, not wanting to waste any time he could spend cuddling up to his intendeds smooth, supple body. Forgoing a shirt he slipped on a pair of shorts, making his way to his side of the bed he heard her quietly moan and his beast was instantly shaking with excitement.

'By gods, this woman will cause me an early demise.' His last thoughts left him as he slipped into the warm sheets beside her, curling his protective arms around her form he listened as she sighed contentedly.

* * *

Chapter 2 done!

All scenes follow after each other, even though they involve separate people, places etc. The flashbacks however are separate from the story (think of it like a story in a story kind of thing).

Another thing to address too is my style of writing. I don't particularly favour to write in one fluent piece, I have tried it and it didn't really work out. Although that method can work great for some, to me it feels like I am trying to piece together scenes with unnecessary blab in between, it just clogs up. I will try to lengthen my scenes (although some will be short) however I really like the current layout I use, it helps me follow the story nicely and helps progress.

So I apologise for some who think that switching between characters and scenes is too much or too random but I like this way so try to stick to it ok?

Hope you enjoy and follow the story!

P.s. Please point out any typos or mistakes!


	3. Four Months Gone

Chapter 3 - Four Months Gone

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

' ** _Flashbacks_** '

* * *

"What shall we do dear?" Her voice was quiet as her lower lip trembled.

"I'm not certain on how to deal with this, we both know that she didn't act out of resentment..." Her husband stood centre of a large glass window, staring out into the surrounding forests, a frown deep set into his features.

"She was so sad though, you can't disagree. You must've noticed her aura as of late." She clasped her hands together, staring at the floor beneath her.

"Indeed I did. However I concluded that it was due to a small argument between both her and Sesshoumaru, it does seem however that it was far more severe."

"Touga..." Her face lifted. "I don't want to lose her..." A tear slipped down her cheek, glimmering from the moonlight flooding through the window. She ran into the open pair of arms, her tears increasing.

"I know koi, I know." He gently stroked her hair, kissing her temple.

"They were so happy, planning for a future so full of love. But then-"

"I know, it was distressing news for everyone." He said with a grimace.

"But imagine how she felt, the pain she must've gone through. I could only imagine the poor girl's feelings..." She clung to his shirt as her sobs rang out into the room.

* * *

She watched in awe as the sun slowly started to rise, the sea reflecting a dark, sickly looking green and the sand a golden yellow, the sky had been a deep red hue, although its colour had now lightened into a burnt orange. She shivered, the sun in its current state unable to share its soothing warmth with her. Honestly, she hated the beach, the sand made its way into her hair and clothing, no doubt she'd be finding it days later. The air stunk of salt and irritated her eyes, the birds squawk too loud for her delicate ears, even the sight of the beach was abhorrent to her.

Carefully, she lay a hand over her stomach, everyday it seemed to grow larger. As it know stood she was exactly four months gone, her bump was hardly noticeable under the layers of clothing she usually dressed in and as she hid all traces of a second scent no one, apart from herself and her mother, knew of the life growing inside of her. She was fearful for her baby, her mother being the only other person who knew, made her feel guilty. She knew that as the father, Sesshoumaru had a right to know, of course he did! But seeing how he had changed, how she had been kicked out of his life and stood stupidly on the side, she didn't want her child to suffer that pain also.

Loneliness was such a pitiful thing. She laughed at her current self wallowing in sorrow, never would she have thought, in all her time, she would be feeling so lonesome. A mere 2 years ago she was wrapped in the arms of her love, planning a family and future, but now, she couldn't even see them meeting again, not without the pain and torture of seeing him favour his other family over her for the umpteenth time.

 _"...gome?..."_ She stood up, the surroundings proving too strong for her to bear, and made her way back towards her house.

 _"...gome!"_ She was deep within her thoughts and didn't hear the voice calling out for her, continuing to walk towards the road separating the beach from her home.

 _"Kagome!"_

Her foot reached out towards the road before she was pulled back against a hard chest, and the loud beeping of a horn sounded as a red car rushed past.

"Watch it! I've been calling ya name for ages!" Her heart fluttered and she felt the familiar uncomfortable shift in her stomach. She was spun around quickly before being pulled into another strong embrace, she eyed the dark blue T-shirt, the crinkles she made from her tight grip on the shoulder.

"Inuyasha..." She breathed.

"I've missed ya Kags." Her grip tightened.

* * *

Rin tiptoed down the stairs as her ears had previously picked up on a not so quiet conversation happening, the door to the room containing the two adults however, was closed, so although she could hear the voices the words were muffled. What peaked her interest was the hushed mentioning of the name 'Kagome.' She knew of what had transpired last night, the disappearance of said woman was talk of the town, which had then led to the arguments currently echoing throughout the damn place.

Carefully, as to not disturb the conversation, she placed her ear against the door. Her hearing was excellent without needing to be this close but for her this way was more efficient, this way made sure she didn't miss a single word.

"Well I say good riddance!" A female's voice was heard.

"You do not need to be so cruel of a woman in which you did not know." A deep masculine voice snapped back.

"I may not have known her but I have eyes! She never was around so why are you so bothered? She only ever spoke to Rin and I mean what if she had tried to hurt her or-"

"Kagura, it would be wise to shut up."

"But what if she had hurt her! My little girl, I mean she looked pretty shook up when she found out about us, it wouldn't have surprised me if she turned out to be a psychotic bitch as well." The door unexpectedly burst open slamming harshly against the wall, in replacement of the piece of wood now stood a young girl. In appearance she was as small and fragile as a mouse however mentally she was wise beyond her years.

" _You_ don't know anything! You've never even spoken to Miss Kagome nor have you ever tried to! Judging a person from how they act is pathetic! Miss Kagome is a beautiful and kindhearted woman!" She took a deep breath and paused for a moment.

"You may be my mother by blood but you were never my mother by heart." Kagura stood shocked and when she spoke her voice was shaky and unstable.

"D-Dear, please calm down, you may think that she is a good person but-" A growl reverberated through the room followed by the shattering of glass. "Honey, please stop, it's dangerous!"

"I don't care! I want Miss Kagome back! She was always there to help me, give me advice, _she loved me!_ " Another wail was heard as she took her anger out on the numerous objects she could grab and throw.

"Rin she isn't gone forever, she's just-"

"Liar!" This time the glass was aimed towards them and both now worried for her. This wild and untamed child was unknown to them, she was never one to throw a tantrum, maybe get a little whiny but this was unheard of. "I saw her! I saw how she was affected by you two, she was always crying so much, she was in so much pain! She walked out of that very door and you did _nothing_!"

"Rin, please-".

"Shut up! Both of you are the problem here not me, _you_ made her sad _you_ made her how she is today. By _your_ neglect and avoidance and by _your_ insufferable bitchiness! You only have yourselves to blame for her running away!"

Silence filled the air.

"... I wish I had left with her."

* * *

Chapter 3 done!

Hope you enjoyed!

P.s. Please point out any typos or mistakes!


	4. Stained

Chapter 4 - Stained

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

' _ **Flashbacks**_ '

* * *

"So, what's been goin' on since I left?"

"Well, not much really, Rin did have her piano recital, she was amazing, the audience was cheering so loud for her." She smiled at the memory of the beaming grin that overtook Rin's little face.

"Aww man! I bet that kid kicked some ass!" Kagome's smile thinned but remained none the less.

"Yeah... she did." Silence returned to the duo, brief sounds made by others filled the discomforting peace. The presence of another was all Kagome needed, the reassurance that she still had a body for support, a person to help. She shuffled uncomfortably, a tight pain near her hip thrummed until it disappeared again almost immediately, then she felt the telltale signs of natures calling.

"Oo! Excuse me Inu, toilet break." He nodded awkwardly, waving his hand as she scurried away.

If there was one thing she could resent pregnancy for, it was the lack of bladder control. She didn't think it'd happen this far into pregnancy as the baby was about the size of an avocado, but she seriously underestimated the pressure that an avocado could enforce. She had no doubts that the life inside of her was constantly trying to kick and push on her bladder, and as the baby grew, that mission became easier to fulfil.

Washing her hands she glanced into the mirror in front of her. She looked a lot thinner in the face, both her skin and hair looked quite dull, both lacking from their usual appearance. Stress had taken its toll on her fragile mind and now it was physically evident too. She exited the bathroom, the pain beside her hip returning, and made her way back towards Inuyasha. He smiled and stood up, both had finished their drinks and now she supposed was the time to part.

"Hey... If you wouldn't mind, could we talk a little longer?" He scratched the back of his head, his cheeks slightly pink.

"E-erm..."

"It's just that, being away from the family for so long... gets ya feelin' quite lonely."

"Inu-"

"Not that I'm being all girly an' shit. Just wanna know what I missed." She smiled earnestly.

"Sure, that'd be nice." He opened the door, a cold, fresh breeze blowing through the small cafe. His hand extended towards the small park opposite them, his gesture was followed by a bright smile.

"After you milady." She shook her head, another wide grin on her face. It was refreshing and felt nice just to be carefree.

"Ouch..." She held her hip as the nagging pain intensified, then relaxed again as it diminished into nothing and rather abruptly Inuyasha's hand clasped her own.

"You ok?" His voice was tense with uneasiness, his expression panicked. He didn't know anything, well he couldn't after all. The scent, she had made sure to block, and he hadn't been near her stomach to feel anything, he came close just but luckily he merely gripped her hip.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She inhaled deeply, passing it off as another cramp. She had suffered with them in her second month and her anxiety levels had been at an all time high due to it. Medical practitioners couldn't discover any cause and after many blood tests, urine tests, examinations and scans, nothing abnormal appeared therefore, with caution, they let her walk free. Now it only irked her that the devilish cramps had returned with vengeance, and after she finally thought she had escaped them.

"If you're sure..." His voice still sounded uncertain, but she couldn't explain the situation, at least not yet, she was still on high alert.

She couldn't make another step before she released a cry of utter pain before dropping onto her knees. Instantly her hand lay flush against her stomach as the other shakily held her weight, struggling to prevent her from meeting the rough concrete sidewalk. She could hear the fear and cries of people surrounding her trembling form, a louder more brash voice called aloud for her, she couldn't decipher the words and her heart struggled to beat and her breaths became raspy and shallow.

The pain, she found, did not waver, this time it only grew in its ferocity. Red liquid ran down her thighs and she watched as it started to stain the blue denim of her jeans, it ran further down onto the pavement where it began to slowly pool by her knees.

* * *

"I know that you are aware of her location." Without looking behind him, he knew his father shook his head in agreement.

"That I am son, still sharp as-"

" _Don't_ deflect from the situation, I know you will not tell me, although you seem to vouch for our reunion." He interrupted swiftly.

"Hm I will only think for her welfare as of now." He turned around and growled.

"And you do not think that our separation will harm her _further?_ " His father frowned and moved to stand beside him, looking out towards the setting sun.

"I know what is best for her Sesshoumaru, you may disagree with my decisions, but Kagome is the priority here. And I know very well that a seperation from this mess will definitely do her some good." He scowled harshly, his brows deeply furrowed.

"You are infact right father... I do disagree." His father turned towards him and smiled sadly.

"And pity you I do, for you cannot see through your own selfish ways."

"I figure you wish to keep her from me for some time." Another nod.

"I do, however I know you will find her yourself in due time, and I also know that this time may well be the last."

"I think not." His voice raised.

"We shall soon see my son." And he then proceeded to leave.

"We shall soon see, _father_." And with this last statement his amber eyes glinted.

* * *

 ** _"You're so demanding!"_**

 ** _"Hn."_**

 ** _"Where are you taking me!" They were walking in the gardens, he had practically dragged her out of the party they were currently attending, he was hell bent on taking her somewhere but wouldn't reveal his intentions to her, no matter how hard she tried._**

 ** _"Look." She turned to face the direction he was pointing towards and her heart skipped a beat. In front of her stood a small white gazebo, in the dark of night it was illuminated by the lights which decorated its frail pillars and fencing, coincidentally mimicking the small gate in her front garden back home, which lined the spaces between each pillar._**

 ** _"It's beautiful!" She made her way towards the small building, her heels clicking against its dark flooring. She basked in the beauty of the scenery, trees stood sturdy on either side of its structure, flowers and shrubbery littered around and in between the trees and overall it was truly breathtaking._**

 ** _"What I like best is the view." She felt a hand clasp her jaw and her head was turned towards the night sky. The full moon shone in the sky, stars surrounding its illuminating form, a few clouds blew past and this night had turned into a scene from a movie._**

 ** _She inhaled sharply as she felt a pair of lips spread light kisses over the expanse of her neck, arms encircled her waist and she giggled. "Now I know your intentions." His quiet chuckle proved as her answer._**

 ** _"How can you expect me not to when you look like this." His hand travelled up the slit revealing her thigh and heard her breathing pick up._**

 ** _"You do realise we're outside?" Another low chuckle sent shivers down her spine, his teeth lightly bit her ear._**

 ** _"Like that has stopped us before." Her muscles clenched in anticipation, he knew he had her and she did too. Helpless in the arms of the devil, temptation had proven to much and now under the moonlight, they shared the feelings that ran so deep in their hearts._**

* * *

Im soooooo bad at describing scenes so please excuse that! I'm trying to brush up my skills... I've got an image here to try and give you an idea of the flashback scene! It's a cute little fluff scene, why not add it, everyone loves fluff! Anywho check it out -

(I've just realised the image won't load so it'll be on my profile!)

Sorry if it doesn't load for some people! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

P.s. I will include a lemon (or a few) ;) in future chapters, I just thought to put one in the first few chapters was too distracting from the story itself... But fear not! They are fast approaching!

P.p.s. Please point out any typos or mistakes!


	5. Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 5 - Sleeping Beauty

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

' _ **Flashbacks**_ '

* * *

The monitor beside her motionless body beeped rhythmically to match her, now calm, heart. She lay so peacefully, a sleeping beauty awaiting the arrival of her prince charming. Her skin, smooth and pale, held a slight sheen which reflected the harsh blaring light of the room she currently lay in.

Inuyasha watched her slumbering form, fear permeated his entire being for the beauty before him may never awake, her prince may not arrive and then deliver the sacred kiss. He grasped her small, frail hand within his own, much larger, hands. His gaze now travelled towards her stomach. As she now wore a white gown, and not the many layers of clothing she had previously covered in, the small protruding bump was easily visible.

His eyes stared blankly at the steady rise and fall of her stomach. Many questions plagued his brain, frustrating him to no end, and the only person able to answer them lay asleep. He just couldn't fathom any idea relating Kagome and Sesshoumaru to being parents, especially since he had heard through the grapevine that the bastard has sired a bastard from another woman prior to meeting Kagome.

He felt deep sorrow for Kagome but he vowed that, in that moment, whatever predicament Kagome had found herself in or ever found herself in, he'd be there to help, always. He wouldn't run a second time.

* * *

 ** _A figure sat, quietly tucked away deep into the gardens, idly watching fish, birds and other various creatures passing her in their day's journey. She appeared to be an ethereal goddess, her hair illuminated from the sun's intense glare, soft waves lay against her back, the intense black a complete contrast to her pale and flawless skin, the big blue eyes and plump red lips, the pale pink dress and white sandals, she physically glowed like an angel._**

 ** _She was currently singing one of her favourite lullabies, a memory of her deceased father as he would quietly hum to her. She was an elemental creature, loving to be in the wild, the place she felt most calm. He admired her loving and calming nature but most of all he loved the spitfire hidden within, she was deceiving with her appearance, it did not in anyway indicate of the fury that could be released from such a small being._**

 ** _She turned, so gracefully, and stared into his eyes, they softened with mirth and she quietly giggled to herself._**

 ** _"What's wrong?" She giggled again, her hand slightly covering the upturned lips._**

 ** _"Nothing is wrong with this one, however that may soon change." Her laughter died, her eyes now serious._**

 ** _"Oh?" Her face was now riddled with sadness, she was imaging the worst situations possible, a terminal illness? Maybe an assassination? She couldn't think clearly as her face scrunched into a tight ball of worry._**

 ** _"Death will not fall upon me, this I can assure, it is a more... Trivial matter." Her expression changed again, from sadness to annoyance. He never knew a female to be so expressive, she was such a wonder._**

 ** _"And why is that?" He cringed by her harsh tone, she sounded just like his mother, the only thing he disliked about her was the similarities to his mother, as when it happened, when she transformed into the stern and demanding woman he had known as a child, he knew she would win the fight._**

 ** _"Some information about myself has leaked and now many have this between filthy claws." Her eyebrow raised slightly._**

 ** _"And why is this so bad?" I took a deep breath, steadying myself for the wrath I would face. I didn't fear her, but the rampaging that would ensue wasn't exactly exciting either._**

 ** _"Information of my last partner. She has released stories and told pathetic lies to which I can tell you now Kagome, none of it is true." Her face relaxed and she took a deep breath._**

 ** _"Is that all? I thought you were going to admit to multiple murders or tell me you had a damn child!" She giggled again, returning to how she was before._**

 ** _"Kagome..." She turned towards me, her face bright from her smile. I dropped my head defeatedly and I heard her intake of breath, she knew... she knew what was to come, she knew my mistake, my guilt._**

 ** _"You haven't..." She whispered, dejectedly._**

* * *

Sorry that this is a lot shorter but they'll vary!

From here on will be completely new, I wasn't happy with the previous story however this story I like a lot more!

P.s. Please point out any typos or mistakes!

Enjoy!


	6. Strike

I have returned! I know this is the second time I've gone but I just couldn't write. I had serious writers block, which by the way is really crappy but I suddenly had an epiphany yesterday and I haven't stopped writing since! Anyway I'll stop rambling and let you enjoy the story!

* * *

"Will she be ok?"

"The doctors do suspect that Miss Taisho here has suffered from a minor placental abruption, recent scans have been cleared so we have no further concerns but we would like to keep her overnight purely for observation purposes.

"So she... she will be ok?" The nurse smiled warmly.

"I can assure you sir, she will be fine. The doctors are still slightly baffled at her recovery considering the heavy bleeding she had experienced, but I suppose with her expecting twins, her body will be in overdrive trying to care for three people hmm?" She grinned, then made her way to check up on other patients. as she left she missed the male's face change as his body slumped into a nearby chair, his right hand lifting to lie against his forehead.

"Twins... she's having two... two babies... fuck."

She always was one for trouble.

* * *

-A little later on-

* * *

"Your wife should be fine, her vitals all seem normal and if my timing proves to be correct, she should be waking up anytime now."

"Thanks doc." He sat staring outside for a while, trying to make sense of this whole situation. He knew Kagome was a clever and sensible girl, so for all of this to just happen suddenly threw him off track.

"Hmmm." Kagome's head shifted about, her eyes scrunched as she struggled to open them, her hand moved in an attempt to lift herself up but found the movement to be restricted by a tube which connected her to a monitor, frustrated by this she groaned.

"Shh, shh, it's ok." A soothing hand rubbed her head, a light hum was heard as the hand slowly massaged her scalp and eased her tense form.

She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the dull light in the room. Looking around she saw Inuyasha to her left, situated behind him was a rather large window displaying the dimly lit town. She also noted a TV mounted on the wall in front of her and a door, assuming it to be the bathroom, right beside that. Finally to her right stood a large window and then a door which made way to the rest of the hospital.

"Since when did you become my husband? Marrying me while I lay in my comatose state. What a plot twist, I end up with the other brother." Struggling to adjust herself as an uneasy pain hit her right hip, Kagome attempted to grin.

"Now ain't the time to be crackin' jokes Kags." Inuyasha's face was stern which made her sigh loudly.

"Well don't you sound serious, lighten up some." Again she tried to move but with no avail.

"In this situation?! How can ya expect me to 'lighten up' eh?" Kagome grimaced slightly as the tubing tugged on her hand.

"I've just woken up in a hospital and sadly enough I had the thought that a little humour would've helped to 'lighten up' the mood, the least you could've done is just play along."

"With the day I've had I'm finding it rather hard to."

"God Inu, if you two weren't so different I'd have thought that you were actually the ice lord himself." She chortled.

"Well I'm bloody glad I ain't that bastard right now!" Kagome just rolled her eyes. She assumed he now knew all about her pregnancy and if he didn't then the thin gown she currently wore definitely would've gave the secret away. even considering their relationship, she could only beg him to not tell Sesshoumaru, or anyone else for that fact.

"You gonna try an' explain this crap to me?"

* * *

"You have done good with reporting this to me. You are certain that she has escaped?" The thin figure shakily nodded, he knew that doing this would result in his death, yet his family was in danger, therefore this was the only option he had.

"Hmm, I am very pleased. Now I can steal her away from that _dog_." The dark clad figure sat in the most regal of thrones, his form emitted power and poise. He chuckled darkly, not only had he lusted after the girl for years, he now had the chance to have her! A chance he thought impossible since she had mated the _filthy_ _dog_ , but now the game was in his favour and soon he would strike.

"I am feeling in high spirits from learning of this turn of events, you may now return to your loved ones. Only the kami's can save you _now_." The servant scuttled away, as he bolted through the doors the dark figure turned to his left, grinning as his assistant came forward.

"I'd give him a few days sir, it will only be a matter of time until the dog learns of the servant assisting his runaway bride." His fangs glimmered as his grin widened.

"Indeed it will Hyousuke, the dog is a quick one. Yet we will be victorious in this battle."

"That we will brother, that we will."

* * *

Just a quick note, placental abruption "is when the placenta detaches from the wall of the womb (uterus) before delivery. The most common symptoms are bleeding and painful contractions. The cause is unknown, but high blood pressure, diabetes, smoking, cocaine or alcohol use, injury to the mother, and having multiple pregnancies increase the risk for the condition. Treatment depends on the severity of the condition and can range from bed rest to emergency cesarean section." -

Now this can be very serious, but for the purpose of the story I haven't made it too bad, also considering Kagome is a youkai in this story will mean she will heal a hell of a lot faster than the average human! And I know that the doctors were 'baffled' at her quick recovery but lets just say she's magic ;) Just to explain for anyone who would get confused!


End file.
